


【米英】海浪／From Sea To Shining Sea

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [50]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設米英－美國滿意地摘下船桅桿上的旗子，用力揮舞起來，並朝那遠去的黝黑身影許下承諾：「我決定了，我會再來看你，我們下次再見！」用你巨大的身軀穿越這片海浪，游到大西洋的另一邊去！就當作替我問候大洋彼岸的那個人吧——然後我們下次再見。他在心裡這麼說。生而為「國」，他們也許會在相同的問題上反复無常，然而生而為「人」，心中終歸有著眷戀的、難以捨棄的情感牽連。－陽光並不理會人間的悲與喜與相聚離別，如常照耀，如常溫暖，如常在他們藍和綠的瞳孔中投下光芒。「就這樣隨著海浪漂流到遠方的話，也不錯嘛。」美國人突然這麼說，握住英國人的手緊了緊。「……笨蛋。」英國輕笑出聲，反扣住對方粗硬的手指。隔著大西洋相戀，我們早已置身於同一片海浪。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 9





	【米英】海浪／From Sea To Shining Sea

**海浪／From Sea To Shining Sea**

海浪翻捲著、扑騰著衝擊遊艇船身，他的身軀被動地跟著上下晃蕩，顏色渾濁的海水飛濺了他滿頭滿身，淹沒過甲板，海洋特有的鹹腥味包圍了他……那是一種詭異的、引發人恐懼的、彷彿隨時會被吞噬的體驗。

英國極力保持著半蹲姿勢，四肢緊貼在身前的鐵質欄杆上，透過護目鏡艱難地確認自己防水服上的鏈條鎖扣仍跟身後美國人的連在一起，以及兩條鎖鏈的終端仍完好地固定在欄杆上，他咬緊的牙關才稍稍鬆開。

但這依然是無法張嘴的場面——他可不想就那樣被灌一嘴的腥臭海水——所有咒罵如海浪一般在他腦海裡一遍遍翻騰：混帳美國，這個場景簡直該死地糟糕，呃啊再這麼晃下去我就要吐出來了……

所幸這對身心都極不友好的危險場景在持續了幾分鐘後終於開始減退，製造出這巨大動靜的始作俑者往遊艇的反方向後退了些，周圍的海浪開始慢慢平復下來。

船身仍在搖晃，但人站起身已經不至於失去平衡。

英國用力地抹掉護目鏡上的水花，勉強起身，深呼吸了好幾下，等視野徹底清晰起來，他便擺出自以為凶狠的表情轉向身後的美國。

正當他準備開口說些狠話時，美國青年已經一把摘下護目鏡，歡快地吹了聲口哨，然後朝已經游至他們幾米開外的那頭座頭鯨揮起手臂：「嗨伙計，真是久違的熱情問候！」

英國的眉毛直接擰成了團，白眼幾乎要翻到頭頂上去了：「你這笨蛋……！！下次！絕對！不會順勢答應你這些亂七八糟的計劃了！」連續幾個感嘆句之後他瞬間洩了氣，緩緩鬆開緊抓住欄杆的手。

美國哈哈大笑起來：「你還是第一次這麼近看到它吧？」青年顯然不在意兩人都是濕漉漉的狼狽模樣，跳過來用力抱住臉色勉強緩和下來的英國人，防水服上的鎖釦「哐當」地撞擊在一起。

前一刻掀起巨浪的海洋生物——美國不知養育了多久的座頭鯨又游遠了些。

前一刻的緊張感漸漸消褪，英國這才將防水服的領口鬆開，定下神觀察那座頭鯨。

儘管已經隔著一段距離，但那生物終究體積巨大，無法一下子完整收進視野裡。座頭鯨的軀幹呈駝峰狀，巨大的頭部和下顎有瘤狀突起，上半部是黝黑色澤，尾鳍和胸鰭則有一片片的白斑，從這個位置還能看清它身上的角質紋理和大片結塊了的藤壺——這是和他那些小精靈輕盈通透的氣氛截然不同的，龐大、充滿魄力和存在感的生物。

前一刻那種「彷彿會被吞噬」的感官是很真實的。

英國小聲嘆了口氣：「它到底有多大……？」

美國已經脫掉防水服外套掛在腰上，將濕漉漉的頭髮全往後撥去：「差不多18米哦。」語氣得意地炫耀著一般人不會持有的寵物。

在觀看這些形態龐大的事物時，英國常會有種難以形容的情緒。

高聳的山峰，噴湧的瀑布，即將奔向宇宙的火箭，還有眼前這巨大的座頭鯨……這些無論字面或實際意義上都是比作為「國家」的他們更輕微、更渺小的存在，卻又這樣徹底地凌駕了人類形態的他——那是一種很奇妙的落差感。

而他並不討厭這種落差感。

那是距離極近、且真實無比的觸感和震動……更重要的是，他的心裡產生這種觸動時，美國人也在他的身邊。

海浪起伏時他們的身軀栓連在一起，海浪過去後他被緊緊地擁抱——當然，如果能省略掉那不必要的驚險和心悸和嘔吐感的話，他的心情絕對會比現在好很多。

——畢竟再怎麼說，這跟他往年的恆常活動實在是巨大的反差。

原本每年的這個時候，他大都會遵守跟女王的約定一起到聖保羅教堂聽聖詩、或是挑一處皇家的莊園消暑乘涼……總之都是些更靜態、能在夏季也最大程度地保持優雅和舒適的活動。

然而今年出現了太多變數，教堂不倡議聚集，他那位年事已高的女王則留在白金漢宮不輕易外出，於是英國那不長不短的暑期休假就這麼空了下來。

當然了，真要重新安排屬於他自己的行程並不難，但事態的轉折是美國不知該說是意外或計算好地在這個時期來到了英格蘭本土。

在聽說英國人的原定計劃時年輕國家顯得很不以為然。他在好幾年前跟英國一起到教堂聽過一次聖詩，當時就直接給出了「實在有點無聊」這樣勉強算是婉轉的評價，至今也沒有改觀。

英國人穿上燕尾服戴著小禮帽的姿態當然是很好看的，但對美國人來說，自己也不得不穿上儘管能襯出他的好體格、但事實上拘束又麻煩的燕尾服，一連兩個小時坐在倫敦的大教堂裡聽聖詩，並且全過程都要保持安靜肅穆，連跟英國人咬個耳朵調一下情都難——這真的是很磨人的事情，根本算不上什麼休閒娛樂，有那種時間不如幹點更有趣的事情。

他看著英國人將茶具放上桌，突然冒出一句：「那我們明天可以一早就出發。」

「……哈？」英國一臉納悶地看他。

「跟我一起去見個老朋友吧。」坐在沙發上的美國人這麼說著，伸手握住對方纖瘦的手臂，天藍色的眼睛閃亮亮的，滿是期待。

「……」這是英國無法拒絕、也不覺得有必要拒絕的請求。

對他們來說，「朋友」是個可以有很多解讀的概念。

什麼樣的存在能算得上是「朋友」呢？

大多數國家之間，關係深厚的極限大概就到「盟友」這種程度；還有特別些的，比如法國和普魯士、西班牙之間那千百年來有過聯合也曾劍拔弩張的「惡友」關係。

對英國來說，和葡萄牙之間那幾百年來鮮少矛盾和衝突的「永久同盟」算是很接近「朋友」這種關係了，他們幾位英語國家的「五眼同盟」也長期親密且穩固。

但對如今立於世界頂端的超大國來說，能確切地以「朋友」相稱的存在，有多少呢。

英國知道美國並不是什麼多愁善感的性格，也不像他那樣懷舊且敏感。然而那些能被他們稱為「老朋友」的，大多是和他們一樣擁有著漫長生命的存在，或是受他們的影響而得以延長生命的生物。

那些共同經歷的歲月和陪伴，會在他們心中鋪出一層特別的情感。

生而為「國」，他們也許會在相同的問題上反复無常，然而生而為「人」，心中終歸有著眷戀的、難以捨棄的情感牽連。

於是英國就在美國的凝視中重重地點頭答應了。

再然後就是——美國開車載著他一路奔到倫敦國際機場的直升機坪，開著那早已準備就緒的直升機直接飛到了挪威海岸，兩人換上全套防水服後登上遊艇進入了這片屬於挪威管治的北海區域，來探望這一碰面便以驚人的海浪向他們致意的、龐大的「老朋友」。

這種充滿驚險和氣勢和亂七八糟而讓人印象倍加深刻的體驗，不得不說……確實是很有美國風格的行事作風。

英國再次重重地嘆了口氣。

……明明已經跟這傢伙有上百年的來往經驗，他早該預料到的。

—

美國鑽進船艙裡拿出乾燥的大毛巾和新T恤，其中一份遞給英國，接著在仍帶著涼意的海風中爽快地脫掉上衣，用船上的水管沖了沖頭髮和肩頸後，開始擦拭身體。

除去海洋裡和天空中成群的生物，周圍確實沒什麼需要介意的視線了。

英國於是也脫下上衣，濕漉漉的皮膚接觸到空氣時不自覺地抖了一下。他假裝沒看見美國帶著笑意的注視，將頭髮和身體擦乾，換上乾爽的衣服，然後隨手拿走美國搭在肩上的毛巾，全都疊好放到後方的座椅上。

在他完成這一系列動作時，美國正興致盎然地擺弄著甲板上的水下收音裝置，一手拿著耳機貼在耳旁測試。

英國在他身旁蹲下身，眼神停在懸浮在他們不遠處的座頭鯨上 ，良久才說了句：「原來它生活在這裡啊。」

美國那位於華盛頓.D.C的別墅裡有個遠程連接著不知哪片海洋的熒幕，偶爾能在上面看到這座頭鯨的身影。因為在英國看來這也算是「很有美國風格」的事情，以至於他才發現自己這麼多年來竟然從來沒有問過其中細節。

「我還以為你把它養在哪片私人海域裡呢。」

「怎麼可能，它是自由的嘛。」

沒等英國反應過來，美國已經拍拍膝蓋站起身，看來收音設置已經接駁完成。他戴上自己那副耳機，給英國遞來另一副。

「嗚咦——嗚——吱——」

悠長的鳴叫聲流進了英國人的耳膜，那音量響亮但不刺耳，仔細聽來似乎還帶點旋律感。

「這是雄性座頭鯨特有的叫聲，雌鯨的話，音節會更短促，」美國的嗓音夾雜著電波的沙沙聲一併響起，「夏季是座頭鯨捕食的季節，如果是鯨群的話會很熱鬧的。今天它沒跟同伴一起來，所以這是在跟我們說話的聲音哦。」他耐心地解釋完，伸過手來拂了一下英國人的前髮。

英國眨了眨眼，沒說什麼，美國卻話鋒一轉：「說起來，你聽得懂鯨魚的語言嗎？」

「怎麼可能……挪威的話應該能懂吧。」英國人翻了個不明顯的白眼。耳旁又傳來一陣悠長的鳴叫聲，節奏比先前快了些，他想了想，補了句：「不過基本的情緒還是能明白的。比如現在這個，應該是在說『很高興你又來看我了』吧。」

英國人說完，不知怎地覺得臉上有些燙熱，於是快速站起，上身靠到扶手欄杆上。然後他稍稍側臉去看美國，青年朝他露出了爽快且明亮的笑臉，陽光直直地照射在那眼睛和嘴角上，呈現出很健康的顏色。

他於是也抿起嘴角笑了。

「今年因為油輪和運貨船運量降低，航船引擎的干擾聲減少，鯨群之間的交流聲其實變得文靜了——不過它是個『例外』，跟我一樣。」美國指了指座頭鯨，又戳了戳自己胸口。

「呵……真是有個性的生物，」英國用手支起臉頰，突然問，「你認識它多少年了？」

美國想了想，說：「算下來它有一百多歲了吧，在鯨魚裡已經是長老級了，體積也比同類大。」

英國略一猶豫，又問：「跟同類相處得好嗎？」

「挺好的，畢竟那些都算它的後代嘛。」

「……這樣啊。」

「它還很健壯呢。」美國從甲板上一躍而起，摘下耳機和手套，伸手緩緩地摸過英國人的臉頰。

「生物軌跡終究跟同類不一樣了啊。」英國人說著，眼底流露出一絲傷感。

「沒問題的。」美國想了想，表情認真起來，「不過確實年紀有點大，好像也沒什麼交配欲求了，這點倒是跟作為主人的我很不像——」話音剛落就被英國人狠狠地踢了小腿，扔過來一句「誰在跟你說那個！」

年輕國家看著年長國家一瞬間變得氣呼呼的臉，大聲笑了起來。

－

跟這頭座頭鯨相遇，回想起來已經是很久遠的過去了。

具體的年份美國已經記不清了，他的「人生」裡有過與無數人類和生物的際遇，能回想起那個時期的自己大致處於什麼狀況身處何方，就已經算很了不得的記憶力了。

他記得那時候自己跟英國的第二次戰爭已經溫吞地結束，雙方有貿易也有競爭——英國仍會在見面時露出彆扭的神態——但兩人會隔幾個月或大半年見一次面，正常地對話和握手，他偶爾會在道別時給對方來一個迅猛得躲閃不及的擁抱。

那個世紀美國的海上貿易日漸興旺，漁業和捕鯨業成為熱門，人們既被鯨脂、鯨蠟、鯨骨的商業利潤驅動，也懷著逃避大陸、憧憬冒險之心向著海洋進發。

依稀仍帶著少年面貌的美國就在這股國民情緒的推搡中，頻繁出沒在海港區域，去體驗，去見證。

總之就是在這麼個時期的某一年，他在馬塞諸塞州最熱鬧的新貝德福德港跟著捕鯨船隊出海，見識了原本平靜的海洋在這頭座頭鯨出現時瞬間化為混沌。巨大的海洋生物快速地朝他所在的三桅帆船衝來，在船員們的尖叫聲中猛烈地撞擊船身，渾濁的海浪卷上甲板，防備不及的水手們被顛得東倒西歪。

用繩索和鐵架加固過的船身沒有立即破裂，但木質結構的缺陷顯而易見，假如座頭鯨再一次發起進攻的話，他們隨時可能面臨沉船、並且大部分人魂葬大海的命運，這時候根本就顧不上什麼商業利潤了。

座頭鯨往外游出一些後又快速地轉過身來，捕鯨船的船長緊緊抱著中央的船桅朝船員們發號施令，吼叫聲卻被海浪拍擊的聲響和其他人的慌亂叫喊蓋了過去。

就在這一片彰顯人類無力感的混亂中，年輕的美國踩上船桅旁的台階，在搖晃中穩穩地抓著繩索一路往上爬，直到下方的人影缩至拳頭大小、而那座頭鯨的身姿能完整地納入他的視野時，他深呼吸了一下，然後大聲地呼喊：「停下——！」

那聲音如同劃破了渾濁的空氣，而原本躁動的海洋生物就在這瞬間定住了身，片刻後退到了幾米開外，開始在美國少年所在的捕鯨船外繞圈。

美國能清楚地看到座頭鯨浮上水面時那黝黑的眼睛。他不懂動物的語言，也無法準確判斷其他生物的情緒，卻覺得那眼神與他幼年在大草原上認識的北美牦牛相似極了，懷舊的、傾聽的、跟從的。

青少年在船員們惶恐的注視中露出了明亮的笑容，繼續朝座頭鯨喊話：「你認得出我是誰嗎？」

巨大的海洋生物背上的噴氣孔湧出了水柱，彷彿在認真回應他似的。

美國整個人更振奮了，他用力抹掉頭上和臉上的水花，開口已是更不容拒絕的口吻：「既然你能聽懂我的話，就饒恕這艘船上的人吧，讓他們平安回去！我保證他們不會傷害你！」

座頭鯨的身軀在海浪中懸浮了好一陣，如同思考一般，然後美國聽到了下方船員們的驚呼聲，是那海洋生物水平翻轉過身軀，往遠離船身的方向游去。

美國滿意地摘下船桅桿上的旗子，用力揮舞起來，並朝那遠去的黝黑身影許下承諾：「我決定了，我會再來看你，我們下次再見！」

用你巨大的身軀穿越這片海浪，游到大西洋的另一邊去！就當作替我問候大洋彼岸的那個人吧——然後我們下次再見。

他在心裡這麼說。

那之後，他們的捕鯨船在中度破損的狀態下返航，船上人員算是平安無事。有事發時身在船尾和船艙裡不知具體狀況的人在登岸時立即跪倒在地，禱告說「感謝上天展示神蹟」，更多的人們是迷惑不解，也有個別聲稱目睹了美國和鯨魚對話過程的人，則跑到青少年面前喊他「神之子」。

美國本來是想用「一切只是走運」之類的緣由搪塞過去的——事實上他的舉動全憑直覺，根本說不清那頭座頭鯨為什麼能聽懂自己的話語——但很快便想到更好的主意：乾脆利用人們的傳言去跟捕鯨行業的代表談判，要求他們假若遇到單獨行動的座頭鯨，承諾不要出擊，畢竟那是曾經寬恕人類性命的「神蹟」。

無論身在什麼年代什麼國度，人類並不是會長久遵守規矩和承諾的生物。但大概因為捕殺座頭鯨的商業利潤本就不如抹香鯨，而當年與美國相遇的那一頭本身就驍勇機敏，它真的就無病無災地活了下來，隔幾年便出現在同一個海港，並在那之後持續一百多年穿梭在不同大洲的海域裡，大西洋兩岸都能聽聞它和不斷增加的族群的身姿。

到了海洋生物追踪科技變得發達的現在，隨著鯨群的活動範圍往北移，美國乾脆也讓這每隔幾年一次的會面換了地點，主動跑到北海來一次這反常得讓英國人感到驚嚇的、跨越種族的友情問候。

——總歸是很有趣的過程嘛。

美國這麼想著，開始打量身旁英國人的側臉，對方的睫毛和已被海風吹乾的細碎前髮在陽光下閃動著，金燦燦的。他於是滿足地嘆了口氣。

……距離那個時候，真的是有點久遠的往事了。

英國注意到他的視線，疑惑地歪了下頭：「怎麼了？」

「在回憶跟那傢伙的友情經歷呢。」美國指了指在不遠處緩慢游動著的座頭鯨。

「友情經歷啊……」英國抿了抿嘴角，問，「……你說，這麼多年裡，它看著後代比自己先一步死去，會覺得悲傷嗎？」

美國認真地想了想：「誰知道呢。不過鯨魚這麼龐大的生物，在淺海地區死去會轉化成其他海洋生物的能量來源；落入深海會形成『鯨落』，屍體分解後能在1,000米以下的海底滋養出更繁複的生態體系……」他頓了頓，似笑非笑地接了句，「這樣的死亡，可比我們偉大多了。」

這種龐大生物的死亡，仍會遵循自然規律進入生物鏈的循環，供養其他生物，帶來新的生命——與國家的消亡截然不同。

歷史上許多國家的死亡並不伴隨新生，更多的是戰爭、動亂和數不盡的流血衝突，是無數的生命被抹消，是文明斷絕和歷史記憶遭遇篡改，以及隨後到來的「惡」之流再次匯集。

國家……根本算不上什麼偉大的存在啊。

美國人無意識地握了握拳，再側臉去看英國人時，發現對方也認真地回望著他，翡翠綠色的眼睛裡是柔軟的光芒。

他於是揚起了嘴角，將英國人的腦袋拉到自己肩上，然後抬起另一隻手臂朝遠處的座頭鯨揮動起來。

海洋生物彷彿收到了指令一般，再次騰出水面，巨大身軀破開海面，白浪再次湧動和飛濺。

他們所在的遊艇已經不再受影響，只隨著海浪的餘震晃動。在美國喊了聲「下次再見」之後，那生物便沒入海面，游得更遠，漸漸就不見踪影了。

英國眨了眨眼，突然開口：「……你難道就沒設想過，它那種誇張的『打招呼』方式會直接把我們也弄進海裡？」

「放心，萬一我們掉進去了，它會把我們拱回來的。」

「……」英國難免一陣腹誹，心想這一百年你都給它訓練了些什麼技能，但已經懶得追究，只跟著美國在甲板上躺下，腦袋仍抵在青年的臂膀上。

他們仰著臉，漫無目的地看著頭頂明晃晃的陽光和藍得不可思議的天空。

美國的手指一下一下地撥弄著英國人額前的頭髮，語氣裡是戲謔：「幾百年來你明明沒少經歷過那樣的海浪……看來你也變了啊。」

「你是想說我變弱了嗎？混帳小子。」英國不滿地反擊。

「哈哈，怎麼會，」美國的手繞到他的下巴，捏住往上抬了起來，「只是覺得，終於更適應安逸了啊。」沒有了德克薩斯的遮擋，那雙藍色眼睛裡的愛憐再明顯不過。

英國的心裡一陣柔軟也一陣酸澀，低聲回答：「……這種話由你來說，可真諷刺得很。」他的手臂不自覺地蜷縮了起來。

「安逸」就如同一種隱語，揭示他已不再擁有往昔的磅礴野心，不再沐浴於日不落的光芒下，他現在不過是世人眼裡沒落的老帝國，常在美國身旁、似乎還有些影響力但終究平凡的國度。歷史的軌跡也好、國民的意志也好、政客的影響也好，歲月的河流已經將他沖向了此處，又有什麼可以反駁的呢。

「我可是在稱讚你哦，」美國的聲音沉了下去，額頭貼近過來，「這樣挺好。」

英國的睫毛輕輕顫動起來，輕輕「哼」了一聲當作回答，然後安靜地迎上青年那帶了些鹹澀的親吻。

……

不知過了多久，英國抬手掃了下臉：「我覺得現在身上佈滿了鹽的結晶，整個人散發著腥味……」海風將他們身上所剩不多的海水帶走，剛才那動作從他皮膚上帶落了些細小的顆粒。

「是嗎？」美國用力地嗅了幾下他的頭髮，然後伸舌頭舔了兩舔他的耳朵，認真地評論，「還好，有點鹹而已。」

「你、這傢伙……！」英國立刻從甲板上彈起，捂住被親得麻麻癢癢並染上粉紅色澤的耳朵，語氣半是彆扭半是嫌棄，「……髒死了。」

「這種程度才不髒，」美國一隻手臂支住腦袋，另一隻拉住英國人的手，「倒是你的手有點冷唉。」

「就算現在還是夏季，但我們可是在北極圈啊。」英國俯視著他，由著對方撥弄自己的手，「你不也是嗎，鼻頭還有一點紅呢。」

「是嗎——但我的手可是很暖的。」美國揚起嘴角笑了，將英國細瘦的手指裹進掌心。

確實溫暖一片。

他們的遊艇仍停在海洋中間，在海浪的推搡中輕輕搖晃，海風夾著沙沙的聲響吹起他們金色的髮。

陽光並不理會人間的悲與喜與相聚離別，如常照耀，如常溫暖，如常在他們藍和綠的瞳孔中投下光芒。

「就這樣隨著海浪漂流到遠方的話，也不錯嘛。」美國人突然這麼說，握住英國人的手緊了緊。

「……笨蛋。」英國輕笑出聲，反扣住對方粗硬的手指。

隔著大西洋相戀，我們早已置身於同一片海浪。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 寫過美國和老鷹的故事，忍不住也腦補了鯨魚的來歷，按照個人喜好認定為既可獨立生存又喜群聚的座頭鯨。利用這個題材順便（又）抒發了下我對若米的愛。
> 
> 2\. 標題的"From sea to shining sea"（原意指從大西洋到太平洋，也指海洋無邊際），來源於美國在英殖民地時期各種文章常用的短語，也常出現於那之後的美國愛國詩歌裡。


End file.
